The present disclosure concerns a device for latching a connector system. More specifically, the present disclosure invention concerns a tool for latching and unlatching the latching device.
Generally speaking, an electronic device, such as a computer, in order to exchange data with at least one peripheral device, is connected to the peripheral device by means of a connector system. The connector system includes a first connector with a female portion and a second connector with a complementary male portion which is adapted to be connected to the female portion.
Sometimes the connector system includes a device for mechanically latching the first connector to the second connector that is independent of the male and female electrical contact elements to prevent accidental disconnection thereof. One known latching device of this type latches the first connector to the second connector by means of a nut and bolt type assembly. This type of latching device is frequently provided in D-Sub type connector systems.
This latching device includes two nuts carried by the first connector and two associated complementary screws mounted to rotate freely on the second connector such that when each bolt is screwed into the associated nut the first connector is latched to the second connector. Such a latching device is effective. Nevertheless, the screwing and unscrewing operations required to latch and unlatch the connector system take a relatively long time, especially as this time has to be multiplied by the number of connector systems, which can be high on some equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,501 describes a latching system that reduces the time to latch and unlatch a first connector and a second connector.
According to that document, the first connector includes a first connection portion that extends rearward and the second connector includes a second connection portion that is complementary to the first and extends forward. The first connector includes two opposed housings that are arranged on either side of the first connection portion in a general plane of symmetry and that are open rearward. Each housing includes an elastically deformable latching plate that extends rearward and a rear end of which is provided with a notch. The second connector includes two latches arranged on either side of the second connection portion. The latches extend forward and each includes a catch at its free end.
When the first portion of the first connector is connected to the complementary second portion of the second connector, the catch of each latch is received in the notch of the associated latching plate of the first connector to oppose withdrawal of the second connector and thus to latch the first connector to the second connector. Each latching plate of the first connector cooperates with an operating button which by a lever effect when it is pressed by a user causes the associated latching plate to move to an unlatching position in which the notch of the latching plate releases the catch of the associated latch lug to unlatch the first connector and the second connector.
A drawback of this latching device is the accessibility of the unlatching buttons, which are on two opposite flanks of the first connector. These buttons are inaccessible or virtually inaccessible to the hand of the user if the connector is recessed or if it is disposed side by side with other connectors. Moreover, this latching device is dependent on the connector system that it equips. For example, it is not adapted to be mounted on an existing connector system as a substitute for a latching device of the nut and bolt type like that described above.
In the same field, the France Patent No. 2,661,564 describes a device for latching and unlatching a first connector and a second connector. According to that document, the first connector includes a first connection portion that extends rearward and the second connector includes a second connection portion that is complementary to the first portion and extends forward. The first connector includes a first housing and an opposed second housing that are arranged on either side of the first connection portion in a general plane of symmetry and each of which extends axially and is open rearwardly. The second connector includes a first pin and a second pin each of which delimits a retaining groove.
When the first connector is connected to the associated second connector, the first pin and the second pin are in the first housing and the second housing of the first connector, respectively. The device includes a pusher member or a puller member that delimits a first opening and a second opening and is mounted to slide radially in the first connector from an unlatching position to a latching position in which each opening of the pusher member cooperates with the associated groove of the first pin and the second pin so as to latch the second connector axially to the first connector. The pusher member includes a portion forming an operating button that projects on one side of the first connector and which, when pressed by a user, causes the pusher member to slide transversely from its latching position to its unlatching position, in which the pusher member releases the pins to unlatch the first connector and the second connector. This latching and unlatching device has the same drawbacks as the device described above.